This invention relates to golf clubs. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved golf putter.
Conventional putters are used with the golfer facing generally 90xc2x0 relative to the hole or cup. The ball is placed in front of the golfer""s toes and the putter swings back and forth in front of the golfer. Most conventional putters are between about 35 inches and 39 inches in length with a grip affixed to a shaft at one end and a putter head affixed at the opposite end. The shaft extends away from the putter head at a lie angle of approximately 25xc2x0-35xc2x0 relative to vertical. The putter shaft length and lie angle are designed so that the golfer can assume a comfortable position with the putter head positioned at address well in front of the toes of the golfer""s shoes.
Another class of putters has emerged relatively recently and is becoming more and more popular. These putters are used in a xe2x80x9cside saddlexe2x80x9d manner with the golfer facing the hole or cup at address and the putter held and swung at the golfer""s side. The ball is placed alongside one of the golfer""s feet. These putters have a much more upright lie angle of approximately 10xc2x0, and the shaft of the putter may be lengthened significantly beyond the length of a conventional putter. Typically, the shaft of the putter is gripped at one end with one hand and at a more intermediate location with the other hand. The golfer swings the putter with the lower hand and uses the upper hand generally as a pivot. This putting style is especially useful for putts of shorter distances since many golfers feel that the side saddle stroke allows better putter head control.
Many golfers would like to use a conventional putter and conventional putting stroke at longer distances from the cup, while using the side saddle approach at shorter distances from the cup. Unfortunately, if the golfer attempts to use a typical, upright side saddle putter with a conventional stroke, the golfer must assume an awkward stance, for example, placing the ball too close to his or her toes and standing too upright. On the other hand, if the side saddle approach is attempted with a conventional putter, the ball is placed too far away from the golfer because of the conventional lie angle.
Therefore, there is a need for a putter which may be more conveniently and effectively used with both a conventional putting stroke and a side saddle putting stroke.
The present invention therefore provides a putter adapted to be used effectively with both a conventional stroke, i.e., with the ball placed in front of the golfer""s toes, and also a side saddle approach, i.e., with the ball placed aside one of the golfer""s feet. To this end, the putter essentially comprises a shaft having a grip portion at one end and a putter head affixed to the opposite end. A forward offset portion, which may be the shaft itself, or a hosel portion of the putter head, extends forwardly in a direction parallel to the face of the putter head. This forward offset portion extends for a short distance above the putter head. In the preferred embodiment, the forward offset portion is a curved portion, however, it may take other shapes as well. The majority of the shaft extends upward from the forward offset portion most preferably at a lie angle of 10xc2x0. Most preferably, the lie angle is about 10xc2x0 from vertical. With this configuration, the upright lie angle allows the putter to be used effectively with a side saddle stroke. In addition, the forward offset portion allows the putter to be used effectively with a conventional putting stroke.
Various additional features, advantages and objectives of the invention will become more readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.